Formation of glass sheets is desirable for various applications. After initial formation, glass sheets frequently need to be cut apart to obtain a final glass product having the desired peripheral shape and edge characteristics. There is a need to provide cutting techniques for fragile material to provide convenient separation while presenting edges having favorable characteristics.